My Darkest Hour
by Lainyyy
Summary: Set after Half Blood Prince. Voldemort is destoying parts of England, Harry is once again stuck at the Duresley's till he is Seventeen and then there is the matter of Draco. Oh and a romance with a new character. For Draco fannnns.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord let out a long sigh as he looked at all the wizards around him.  
He hated gatherings like this, full of new comers. A lot of them not knowing  
what they were getting themselves into, not knowing how dark his plans really  
were. Voldemort looked to Wormtail.

"This is what you bring me?"Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my lord." Wormtail replied shaking.

"I wanted killers, ruthless wizards. These are nothing but lowlifes that you picked up in pubs."

"My lord, I'm sure that a majority of them are more than willing..." Voldemort cut Wormtail off. "I can only hope that they are more than willing or it will be your hand and this time I wont give you a new one."

More Wizards began to enter the massive hall. Chattering was filling the hall quickly. The Dark Lord sensed him as soon as he walked into the hall masked by the hood of his robe. A wide grin spread across the Dark Lord's face.

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled. The noise of the hall died and everyone turned to look at the Dark Lord.

"Severus" he called into the crowd. Severus took off the hood revealing his ever so pale face. Severus made his way through the crowd and up to the Dark Lord.

"I have been wondering when you would come back to me. You have done me a great deed but one I did not ask for." Voldemort said, his red eyes piercing down at Severus.

"I'm sorry..." Severus paused "my lord."

A small smile crept across the Dark Lord's features. Voldemort leaned forward. "We will discuss this later but for the moment I have things to address to these vermin." Severus nodded and walked back into the crowd.

"All of you have picked the winning side, you wont have to suffer like the rest of them will. Well, it really depends." Voldemort grinned again. "Some of you will do great things and you will be my most loyal and rewarded death eaters. Some of you will fail and we all know what happens when we fail. Don't we Wormtail?" Voldemort asked. Wormtail nervously nodded his head. "Some of you wont be as lucky as he is. I will be testing all of you to see who is worthy to carry out my plans. For now you will go out and recruit me more death eaters and kill any who you find out are against us! This is how I will chose. Go back to your lives tonight but remember who you serve." Voldemort said as he gazed across the crowd one last time. He turned around abruptly and stalked off as Wormtail scurried after him. Severus loked around the room at the wizards disappariting and followed after Voldemort. He walked down a long corridor following the noisy footsteps. The noise stopped and he turned and walked into a dimly lit room. Voldemort turned around and waved the door shut with his finger.

"Severus, what you did has helped me greatly, but the task was not assigned to you and for good reason." Voldemort snapped.

"I know my lord." replied Severus quietly with his head hanging down.

"You know? You know?!" cracked Voldemort "Then why would you do it?" he asked more calmly.

"I...I had no choice my lord." Severus replied finally looking up to meet the Dark Lord's gaze.

"I don't like failures Severus, but this you can make up to me. The Malfoy boy failed me and you know what happens to failures. You are going to kill him for me. I have more important things to do right now then go looking for him. If you fail, your death will be far worse."

Severus felt sick after hearing what he had to do. "Yes, my lord."

"You may leave me now." Voldemort said as he waved off Severus. Severus nodded and walked out of the room. He slowly walked down the corridor._He knows_ Severus thought._ This is my punishment, this is how he is going to kill me too. He knows about the unbreakable vow._

Draco Malfoy sat slumply in a chair infront of a roaring fireplace. He stared into the embers with a look of catatonia on his face. Draco's hair was a blonde mess, he seemed ever paler with dark circles under his eyes making him look older. He was slimmer too, not having an appetite for anything anymore. He rarely ever slept for the dreams that plauged his mind and kept him restless through the nights.

Draco's eyes started to close and he shook himself awake. As he stared deeply into the blaze he thought about what Dumbledore said the night that Draco helped kill him.

_"He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you could possibly imagine. What is more is I can send members of the Order to your mother and hide her likewise..." Oh what have I done?_ Draco thought as he rubbed his temples. He knew it wouldn't be much longer till Voldemort found him. Draco replayed the night in his head. There were a thousand different ways he could have prevented it, a thousand ways he said something different, was smarter, quicker, braver. But it didn't matter. Draco's eyes began to close and he welcomed the restless sleep that he knew was ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a jolt of pain searing his scar. All it did was hurt anymore since Voldemort was getting stronger by the day. He could feel how massive his power was getting. Voldemort had been attacking parts of England all summer. It wasn't low scale attacks either, he was going after the muggle world. Important buildings ad been mysteriously catching on fire, no sign of accident or arson. Bridges colapsing with cars crashing into the water. They were becoming more frequent and began to spread in Ireland and Scotland. Harry knew that it wouldn't stop there.

The Order never seemed to slow Voldemort down. He didn't have a pattern so they never knew where he was going to attack next. It was all so random; of no importance to him,but of importance to the muggles. He was only doing it because he could, because he wanted to shake the world.

The Order never seemed to slow him down.  
It didn't help that Harry was stuck in the Dursley's till he was seventeen and could only communicate with the Order through owls. They never like to say a lot in letters since the owls could be intercepted. Half the time Harry never got a straight answer. All Harry could do was sit in his room. He couldn't research the horcruxes and he couldn't help in the war against Voldemort.

Harry went to his window and looked out at the twilight. He didn't see Hedwig and she should have been back by now. It had been days since he sent his letter to Hermione asking about any knews on the horcruxes. He balled up his fist and slammed it against his window. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Everytime he closed his eyes it just reminded him of how he was stuck in a room in Surrey with the Dursley's. Harry rolled over and looked at the picture of his parents. _Only if they were here._ Harry thought as he laid the picture down on his chest. He knew his parents would help him, that they would see him through this. Only if it had been somebody else and not them. But if it hadn't been them then all of this probably wouldn't have been happening. Harry wouldn't be alone trying to stop the most powerful wizard of all time.

Harry had Ron and Hermione but in his mind he was alone.

Harry heard a rapping on his window and he sat up to see Hedwig with a letter in her claw. Harry happily got up and opened his window. Hedwig flew in and landed the table setting the letter down.

"Its always good to see you." Harry said as he pet Hedwig. She let out a soft hoot and fluttered to her cage. Harry eagerly opened the letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

I know that things are difficult but you will be seventeen soon. I haven't had much luck researching, I am limited to what I can research without a library at my disposal. Things will be better once you are out of that awful place. We'll hopefully be able to get out hands on some books and learn more about the horcruxes. Please try to be paitent, I know how you tend to get.

Love, Hermione.  
  
Harry set down the letter. Hermione was right, it wouldn't be any use to get angry. _I still need Dumbledore_ Harry thought as he once again sat down on his bed. Then Harry though of it, what they needed to help them. Harry pulled out some parchment with quill and ink. He quickly scribbled a letter back to Hermione.  
_Dumbledore's journals. Thats what we need. Its bound to have a ton of information about where he thought the next horcruxes were and probably a little about Voldemort. We'll just have to get our hands on them._

Harry  
  
Harry folded up the parchment and stuck it in an envelope. Harry turned to Hedwig.

"I know that you're tired but in the morning I need you to take this to Hermione for me." Harry said as he showed Hedwig the envelope. Harry set it down on his table and laid down on his bed. For once he was going to have a peaceful nights sleep.

Harry awoke screaming as visions flashed through his mind. His scar burned as he trashed on his bed. He could see them, death eaters. They were in a house. There was a family cowering on the floor. A mother, father, and a daughter. He knew they were all going to die. The death eaters pulled out their wands ready to inflict their pain. Harry only got bits and pieces of the whole things but thats what he was able to understand from them. The pain stopped and Harry was breathing heavily clutching his chest. It was a premonition. Harry knew there was something of importance to it but he couldn't even begin to guess what. He knew that wasn't the only family who was being attacked. Harry closed his eyes tightly and laid back on his bed. As he closed his eyes he remembered the look on the girls face as she knew what lay ahead of her, and tears poured out of her emerald eyes. Harry once again didn't get the sleep that he wanted.


End file.
